


Working with Dragons

by messie2624



Series: Hogwarts LGBT One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Liz and Barnaby are only mentioned, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, aroace liz and ace barnaby, he works with dragons, they work with creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624
Summary: Charlie Weasley works with dragons and he's a little tired of people asking him when he's going to settle down. How needs a romantic relationship when you have dragons?





	Working with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt of a Harry Potter fic. Aroace Charlie is valid with his funky lil dragons.

Charlie Weasley loved his family. He really did. He just wasn’t the fondest of family reunions or meeting new people. The problem mainly laid with his mum and his female relatives his mum’s age/ all the people mum introduced him to. He loved her, he really did, but he didn’t love all the inquiries of when he was going settle down like his brothers. It was exhausting to telling her that he wasn’t interested in that sort of thing  _ every single time _ she asked. It felt like he had told her a million times but he wasn’t finding the right ways to express it. He needed something clear, because that fact that he  _ worked with dragons _ didn’t give off the impression that he didn’t have much free time, not that he particularly wanted free time. He loved his job. Dragons are so cool. He loved watching them hatch and grow. It was absolutely stunning to see. To him, that was better than anything a romantic relationship could offer.  

Dragons were very rewarding but highly demanding. He didn’t see his family as often as he would’ve liked, but he made time. When his mother insisted he come visit her at least four times a year, he couldn’t refuse her. It was hard to refuse her much of anything since she had given him so much. It was also very fun to surprise her with visits. He loved the wide smile she had when she realized it was him at the door. She always knew it was him, his hand in the kitchen always told her when he came home. He knocked on the door. He heard his mother shuffle about in the house before opening it. 

Molly immediately pulled him into a hug. “Charlie! What a wonderful surprise!”

He laughed. “Hullo, Mum. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No, not at all. Come in, come in,” she ushered him inside. 

There was a woman in their parlor drinking tea. She looked very familiar, almost like someone he knew...

He turned to his mother, eyebrow raised. “Are you sure I’m not interrupting anything? Because I can come back later.”

“Nonsense! I barely see you enough as it is, what with that dangerous job of yours!” She gently steered her son to an empty seat. “This is Gwen Tuttle. She’s a new friend of mine. She has a daughter that I think went to Hogwarts the same time as you.”

He turned to the other woman. “You’re Liz’s mum?”

She nodded. “I am. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s this dangerous job you have, Mr. Weasley?”

He took a seat. “Charlie’s fine, Mrs. Tuttle. I work with dragons in Romania. Liz and Barnaby Lee visit me from time to time, actually.”

“It’s good that they visit. I’m always afraid that Liz never has time for herself, with her travelling so much.” Mrs. Tuttle tried to hide her smile in her tea cup, as if something he said was funny. “I take it you’re not seeing anyone then.”

He raised an eyebrow. “No, I’m not interested in that sort of thing.”

She nodded sagely. “I figured as much. After all, you do work with creatures.” she chuckled. 

“Why is that funny?” Molly asked. The same question was on Charlie’s mind. 

“Forgive me. My Liz works with creatures too, Molly. She always tells she has no time for such things. It’s a joke between her, Barnaby, and some of her other magical creature friends. She noticed that many asexual and aromantic people have a particular affinity for magical creature care, particularly dragons.” 

“Asexual? Aromantic?” Molly asked, before Charlie could get a word in. 

Mrs. Tuttle put down her tea. “How did Liz describe it? She’s asexual and aromantic. She doesn’t feel the desire for a sexual or romantic. She finds it easier to say she works with creatures. It’s an inside joke for a lot of people she knows. Guess it hasn’t spread to past Britain yet.”

Charlie stared at her in surprise and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “There’s a word for that?”

She nodded. “There’s a word for all sorts of things. I’m sorry, I doing a terrible job of explaining this.”

“No, no, it’s okay. This sort of thing never really comes up when we talk, so it’s good to know.”

She hummed. “That’s odd. I guess they just assumed you were like them, so they never thought to bring it up. You work with dragons after all.”

The clock struck the hour. Mrs. Tuttle looked at the clock and tutted. “I’m sorry, but I must be heading home, Molly. Thank you for having me in your wonderful home. I really enjoyed talking with you and your son.”

Molly snapped out of whatever daze she was in and nodded. “Thank you for coming over, Gwen. It was wonderful talking with as well. I’ll see you next week.” 

Mrs. Tuttle nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“I was a pleasure to meet you too, ma’am.”

Molly escorted her guest to the door, as Mrs. Tuttle didn’t like apparating indoors. She found her son at the kitchen table. She sat down next to him. “Charlie, is there something we need to talk about?” He knew she wouldn’t push him if he didn’t want to talk.

He offered up a small smile. “Mum, I work with dragons.”

Molly engulfed him in a hug. “I know, love, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“It’s okay, mum. I didn’t know there was a word for it, but it feels right. I’ve never been interested in that sort of thing. I’ve been content with friends, family, and dragons. It’s all I need.”

“Love, all this changes is how many time I ask you if you’re bringing anyone home.”

Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank Merlin, that was really starting to grate on my nerves.”

She gently touched his face. “It’s just that I watched my children date and get married and you never had that. I wanted the best for you, for all of you, but you’re not your brothers, you’re Charlie. I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, mum.”

At the next Weasley reunion, Aunt Muriel asked him why he hadn’t gotten hitched yet. With a smile, he happily told her that he worked with dragons. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope all you guys enjoyed this. Hogwarts Mystery and Fantastic Beasts have plunged me back into the Wizarding World. I hope to write more LGBT stories for this universe. Please comment because I really want to know how to improve my writing.


End file.
